Now That I'm Back
by shadowlurker22
Summary: Sequel to Why Does This Happen To Me? After Kaname was shot and killed by a hunter 10 years ago, Zero has found himself trying to forget his late lover by becoming a school medic. It was working until a mysterious teenage boy showed up, insisting that he was, in fact, Kaname's reincarnation. Now, after years of anguish, Zero has to open his heart to this boy. It won't be easy...


**So, uh, here's that sequel I promised you months ago. Yeah, as it turns out, I am alive after all. Sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with other issues including my internet going down, my laptop acting up and getting my wisdom teeth out. Actually the only reason you have this now is because I was attacked by a plot bunny...or tiger or something, yesterday morning and it wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down. I hope it's as good as you'd all hoped and, please, enjoy.**

Zero walked out of Kawasaki High, nose stuck in a Chemistry book. He bumped into someone and stumbled back, muttering an apology as he pushed his glasses up.

"You've been avoiding me, Kiryuu-sensei."

Zero stared at the tall boy before him, wearing a high school uniform now instead of a middle school one.

"What…What…"

The brunette smirked, "I graduated a month ago. I'm in high school now."

Zero swallowed and looked the tall teen over. Chocolate brown hair was cut to smooth down against the back of his neck, wavy strands falling messily over mahogany eyes. Sun-kissed skin covered a lean but muscular build beneath the uniform shirt and pants and his frame had a slight slouch to it because of his height.

Zero frowned and backed up, "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone."  
The boy's smirk slipped and he shifted his shoulders, straightening a little, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so cold?"

Zero shook his head and snapped his book shut, "I made it very clear to you: I don't care who you _say_ you are. I don't care who you _think_ you are. Keep your fucking distance."

Zero turned on heel and stomped away, leaving a disheartened Kaname behind him.

_FLASHBACK**_

_ Zero's hair now reached his shoulders and his lavender eyes were a shade darker than they had been. He was a teacher now, in a high school, and was walking through the hallways of the school._

"_Zero! Zero Kiryuu!"_

_Zero turned around and his heart nearly stopped beating._

"_It…can't be…"_

_A young boy wearing a middle school uniform walked up to Zero, a few inches shorter than him. Mahogany met lavender as short chocolate hair lightly blew in the wind._

"_See? I told you I'd find you, Zero," the boy leaned up on his tip toes and pecked Zero's lips._

_Zero's eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth when Kaname's reincarnation hugged him tightly, "I missed you too."_

_Zero hugged back before he realized what he was doing and stepped back quickly. Kaname looked at him, curiously._

_ "Zero? What's wrong?"_

_ Zero moved back again, shaking his head, "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"_

_ Kaname blinked, "I…Zero, it's me," Kaname stepped forward._

_ "Stop! I-I don't know why you're doing this or who you are and I don't care. Just stay away from me and we won't have any problems," Zero practically ran from confused boy._

_FLASHBACK**_

Over the course of the next year, Zero had seen the dark haired teen popping up everywhere he went. Every day, he'd find the boy lingering in a crowd, on the train on his way to work or by the gates of the high school. Zero was a medic at Kawasaki High posing as a half Japanese, half American college graduate and, considering the infirmary was located on the second floor with very large windows facing the front of the school, Zero could always see when the middle school student (well, former middle school student) was waiting by the gates. Okay, in hindsight and retrospect, perhaps he _had_ been a bit harsh on the boy, but it really was a cruel prank. Zero stopped walking. _But how was he so sure it _was_ a prank? The teen had all the right ingredients to indeed be Kaname's reincarnation. The same hair, the same skin, taller build but the same body and his eyes…oh, his eyes were so similar._ Zero shook his head and kept walking. _Impossible. It couldn't be true. Besides, why would Kaname just pop up all of the sudden. The kid was an imposter who thought it would be funny to torture Zero._ The silverette stopped again. _But why? Why in the hell would the teen choose to target Zero? For what? And where had he gotten his information? Zero had never told anyone that he'd lost someone dear or the details of it. The teen had no reason to target Zero. Was Zero simply scared? After being so afraid and so hurt for so long, was he blocking out anything that signaled Kaname's return? _Had_ he been for a time before this? Zero had tried his hardest to harden his heart back to the way it had been before his reunion with Kaname. He hadn't thought it had worked._ Zero looked at the ground. _No…It hadn't worked. He hadn't hardened his heart. He'd merely put a block in his mind, not only against loving someone, but against the fact that Kaname had existed in the first place._ Reincarnation or not, one thing was for certain: the appearance of the teen had turned Zero's world completely upside down.

The next morning, Zero was sitting in the infirmary with his feet propped on his desk.

"Kiryuu-sensei!" Zero looked up to see two students helping a bruised Kaname into the room.

"What happened?"

"Don't know. He got in a fight with a few of the other kids and showed up to class like this. You think he's beat up? You should see the other guys! We found _them_ still on the ground behind the school."

Zero sighed and directed them to help Zero to one of the two beds, "Alright, you two go back to class. I'll send him along later," they nodded and went off. Zero looked at a disgruntled Kaname, who was pointedly glaring out a window, "What have you gotten yourself into? Wonderful start, this. You don't seem like one to generally get in fights. Why now?"

Kaname frowned and kept his gaze out the window as the other stuck Band-Aids over his cuts and bruises. Zero decided to try a different route.

"You know…my Kaname didn't get into fights unless there was _particular_ provocation."

The teen flinched and looked at Zero, eyes narrowed. He gripped Zero's chin between his index finger and thumb and leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"They called you a half breed, so I kicked their asses," Kaname leaned in even closer, his lips nearly brushing Zero's as he spoke. "_Tell me now; is that reason enough, love?_" Taking advantage of Zero's surprise, Kaname captured the elder's lips in a soft, brief kiss.

Zero slapped Kaname's hand away, hand over his mouth and cheeks cherry red. Kaname smirked and lightly touched a plaster over his eyebrow.

"Thank you for the bandages, Kiryuu-sensei. And for my little gift," Kaname kissed his index and middle finger and lightly touched them to Zero's quivering lips before sauntering out of the infirmary. Zero, cheeks still red, slammed the door shut.

"Bastard!"

After school, Zero was eager to pack up and leave.

"Hey, Asano."

Zero turned to see Hiroki Sai, the gym teacher at Kawasaki High, "Hey, Sai. What's up?"

"Hey, some new kid, an underclassman, got into a fight earlier today and the other teachers have got too much on their plates to keep him in their classes for detention. Think you could do it?"

Zero swallowed and looked just past Sai to see a smug brunette leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed, "Uh…I don't think-" Zero stopped when Kaname mouthed something to him. _Scared of me, little hunter?_ Zero nearly growled and looked back at Sai, "Sure. Fine, I'll take care of it."

Sai nodded, "Cool. Later."

Kaname walked in, chuckling, "Asano? They think your name's _Asano_?"

Zero scowled and dropped back into his desk chair, waving his hand toward the beds, "Just sit down and shut up."

Kaname leaned over the desk, a hand planted firmly on the metal surface, "You don't want to play with me today? _Zero-kun?_"

Before the teen could blink, Zero had grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Wide mahogany met burning regalia.

"_Now you listen to me, you spoiled brat_," Zero snarled. "_I am nowhere __near__ in the mood for your bullshit. Kaname or not, you are the most immature person I've ever met. Now, you're going to sit down, you are going to stop talking and you are going to leave me the hell alone for the next hour. Get it?_"

Kaname swallowed, "Got it."

"Now shut it," Zero pulled the boy forward and pushed him onto the bed.

Kaname watched Zero with wide eyes as the latter returned to his seat. The silence was thick for the next hour.

"Alright, get out," Zero said, waving his hand toward the door.

Kaname stood, bangs covering his eyes. He stopped at the door and slightly turned his head back.

"I'm sorry…for what I said, Zero. I shouldn't have teased you in such a way," Kaname looked directly into Zero's eyes. "You have…my sincerest apologies."

Zero heart skipped a beat. It was only for a split second, but in that moment, Zero had clearly seen his late lover in the teen's eyes and heard him in the boy's voice. By the time Zero regained his senses, Kaname was gone and Zero was sufficiently flustered. In that moment, Zero had felt something that he hadn't felt in the 10 years since Kaname's death. He dashed out the door and down the corridor before he really thought about what he was doing. He saw the boy skulking down a hallway toward the stairs to the first floor.

"_KANAME!_"

The teen stopped and spun around just in time to catch the speeding Zero in his chest, "Oof!" Kaname's arms automatically wrapped around the silverette, the former holding him tightly against his chest as he looked down at the elder.

Zero buried his nose in Kaname's chest. They smelled so similar and he'd tried so hard to ignore that.

"Z-Zero?"

"If…If you're lying to me and you're not Kaname…I swear to whatever higher being exists that I will tear you limb from limb…"

"You…You believe me?"

"I'm giving you a fighting _chance_ to prove that you're Kaname, it's different."

Kaname grinned happily before visibly trying to calm himself, "Can…Can I kiss you?"

Zero narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Kaname smirked and leaned in, "Think of it as…my _evidence_ that I'm Kaname."

Zero scoffed, "It's gonna take a lot more than a kiss to-" the elder was interrupted as Kaname gripped the hair at the back of his head and pulled him forward into a searing kiss.

Wide, purple eyes slowly closed as his arms looped around Kaname's neck, one of the latter's arms tightly circling the former's waist as the other hand remained deeply tangled in metallic locks. Zero moaned as Kaname tangled their tongues, re-memorizing every dip and curve of the silverette's soft mouth. Kaname's tongue lightly brushed over Zero's fangs and the latter released a muffled groan. Kaname broke the kiss, quickly moving to kiss and nip along Zero's jawline, leading down to suckle the pale throat. Zero sighed shakily as Kaname licked and sucked a dark bruise into the alabaster flesh. When Kaname pulled back, Zero's glasses were steamed up, his eyes were half lidded and his cheeks were flushed.

"Zero, I…I know that you're confused after my showing up after so long but I had other affairs to get in order before I came to find you. I'll admit it was foolish of me to believe that you were simply going to accept me as soon as I found you but I honestly wasn't expecting you to think I was lying," Kaname tightly gripped Zero's biceps. "I need to know what made you believe me after so long."

Zero sighed and looked into searching mahogany eyes, "It was your eyes. Your eyes and your voice. When you apologized…I felt…_something_ that I haven't in a very long time. I don't completely believe you yet but…I'm willing to give you a shot if it means I have a chance of getting my Kaname back."

Kaname gave Zero a genuinely soft smile and the latter felt his cheeks heat. He looked away and allowed the boy another tight hug before pushing him away.

"Look, if we're going to do this, there are some things that you need to understand. As a teacher, I could get into a hell of a lot of trouble for doing this with a minor. I mean, you're, what, sixteen?"

Kaname smiled sheepishly, "Fifteen, actually."

Zero groaned and rubbed his temples, "Oh, fantastic…Fine, fifteen. If this," he gestured between them. "Gets out, it'll be my neck, even if we haven't actually _done_ anything."

"I understand."

Zero frowned, "I hope so. If I get wind of _anyone_ else finding out about this, I'll kill you before I leave, got it?"

Kaname smiled, "God, I love you so much right now."

Zero sighed and muttered, "We have got _a lot_ of work ahead of ourselves…"

**A bit jumbled, but I think we've got ourselves a plot! Now that our dear silverette's accepted that this boy may actually be Kaname reincarnated, he now has to insure that no one finds out about his secret relationship with the underage boy. Calm yourselves, I probably won't _actually_ have them have sex until Kaname's older...probably...maybe...eh, who knows. If it makes a chapter, there's no telling what I might do. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll get another chapter out as soon as I can. 'Til then, peace!**


End file.
